


to see you again | Ereri

by angrygermanchild



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, No Sex, No Smut, Normal Life, One Shot, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrygermanchild/pseuds/angrygermanchild
Summary: What if when we die the light at the end of the tunnel is the light to another hospital room, there we are born and the only reason you come out crying is because you remember everything from your past life and you’re crying at the fact that you died and lost everything, as you grow you start to forget your past life and focus on the life you have now, but patches of memory stay behind and that memory causes deja vu. Think ’bout that for a second..





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fanart from dremxxdream on tumblr.  
> (Life after death theory by Samuel Murray)  
> Translated from my german fanfiction on Wattpad. I apologize for the grammar mistakes.

What if when we die the light at the end of the tunnel is the light to another hospital room, there we are born and the only reason you come out crying is because you remember everything from your past life and you’re crying at the fact that you died and lost everything, as you grow you start to forget your past life and focus on the life you have now, but patches of memory stay behind and that memory causes deja vu.

This is only a theory. Nobody knows if all of these assumptions are true and most people don't believe in such unrealistic ideas anyway.

But I have these dreams my whole life and they just don't feel like normal dreams to me. They feel like memories. I still remember the day when I first heard this theory. I knew right away that this had to be the reason for my dreams. They felt so real. I could feel every emotion in them. Nights in which I woke up in sweat with tears in my eyes made me confirm these assumptions.

Dreams which are filled with memories of another time, another life.

Dreams of a spark of warmth in a world infinitely colder and more cruel than this one.

Dreams which caused an ache I have felt down to my bones for as long as I could remember.

But that wasn't the only thing I saw in those dreams. The thing I wasn't able to forget was the face of a man. The face of a person who meant so much to me and although I had never met him myself. I would give everything to see him once in person. I wouldn't do anything else for hours but to look into those beautiful grey eyes. What I would give to hold him in my arms. I would never let him go again. 

But it didn't look like I would ever get the opportunity to do so. One day, when I had already stopped hoping that I would ever see this person myself he suddenly appeared right in front of me.


	2. Found you

It was only a face out of the crowd. One out of many people. Somebody I had never seen in my whole life.  
But still, it was a face I would always recognize out of millions, because I had seen it so many times in my dreams.

Even though these dreams seemed to be unreal, the emotions I felt every time were real, like I would remember something sad. No other dream would feel similar to this. This wasn't like a normal dream at all.

And without any kind of warning, this person suddenly appeared right in front of me. All these years I've felt this hole in my chest, like something important was missing could be gone within seconds.

"If you ever find him, don't make it weird."

"He might not remember anything."

That was what I had always told myself.  
But in this moment, none of that even crossed my mind. Nothing I had said to myself was important enough for me to remember it when I saw him standing in the crowd.

My legs started moving on my own. Before I was able to stop myself I was already running.  
My eyes started to water and I felt tears running down my cheeks.  
I didn't stop running. Even when I pushed past a few people who sent angry glares towards me, I didn't care. Nothing else mattered in that moment.

He was smaller than me. His black hair was shaved into an undercut and some of the stands were hanging in his eyes.  
The city was dark, but the lights on the streets made him look even more beautiful than in my dreams. He looked like he was talking to someone on his phone. His whole attention on the conversation.  
But I didn't care about that. I did not care that I was about to disturb his conversation, which was probably important. I just wanted to hold him in my arms to make sure he was real and not just imagination or another dream. I couldn't wait to touch his skin to find out if it was still as cold as I remembered it to be. I wanted to hear his voice. The voice I had heard so many times in my dreams.

Remember. Please. Remember me.

Were the words that were running though my head.

"Levi!"

He raised his head. His eyes searching for whoever had just called him. Then his annoyed face met mine.

What was he thinking right now? What was he thinking about me? An idiot he had never met before. Maybe he doesn't even remembering me.  
But that thought left my head instantly when his look changed drastically.

"Eren?"

I did not hesitate and stretched my shaking hands out towards him, pulling him into a tight hug. Sobbing I pressed myself against him. I was afraid that if I didn't hold on tight enough he would pop and disappear like a bubble. I needed to hold him this tight to make sure that he was real, to know that it was him.  
Motionless and without saying anything he just looked at me. Unable to take his eyes off of me.  
I was sure that in the next moment he would freak out and push me off of him. But it wasn't like that.  
My teary face was still laying on his shoulder, but without looking him in the eyes I could feel how stunned he must be. I thought we would just continue staying here. In the middle of the crowd, hugging, without saying a word. This situation was indeed pretty awkward, probably for both of us, but I couldn't care less. I didn't care about the annoyed looks of everyone else. I totally forgot about the crowd. It was like it was just him and I.

But those arms wrapped around me were warm and solid. Even if he was hesitating at first, he pressed his face into my neck inhaling my scent.

I couldn't stop smiling. I couldn't believe that this just happened. I couldn't believe that I had found him. All of those years of living with a hole inside my chest. All those years of pain, they could be gone. Maybe I'll have normal dreams now. Maybe I'll be able to sleep peacefully for a whole night. I had forgotten how that felt by now.

I came back to reality when I saw him raise his head to look me into the eyes. His grey eyes were shining beautiful in the light, it was the most perfect thing I had ever seen. I raised my hand and took his face into my hands to brush his tears away with my fingers while smiling happily. I had found him. Finally.

And I knew without a doubt that this moment was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Id love to get some feedback.
> 
> I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, but I was also working on some other fanfics.


End file.
